1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rivet nut gun, and particularly to a structure of the rivet nut gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rivet nut gun usually comprises a body, a handle mounted under the body, and a pressure cylinder under the handle; the pressure cylinder includes a piston and a piston rod mounted in the cylindrical hole of the handle; through a pipe, a pressure air can flow into the lower space of the pressure cylinder to push the piston to move; then, a liquid in a hydraulic chamber will be pushed to provide a pressure to actuate the rivet nut gun; however, the parts and their assembling in the rivet nut gun are complex; the pressure cylinder is usually made of a pressure-proof metal, and is to be fastened under the handle; otherwise, a deformation would take place between the pressure cylinder and the handle as a result of riveting operation.